Those nights
by Schizzar
Summary: Yes, it was one of those nights again. The nights full of regrets. Firesong x Silverfox. Angsty but fluffy lemon. Takes place after the Mage Storms so some spoilers.


**I was inspired to write this for no good reason but I finished it relatively quickly so I can resume writing my other fanfictions now. I know it's shorter than my usual work but eh, oh well. I don't own the characters or the books, yay disclaimers. **

**Lemon ahead. And some angsty fluff. Firesong x Silverfox**

It was one of _those _nights again_. _One of the nights Firesong stared at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not the arm wrapped around his waist was there for love or pity. It was a completely unfounded worry. Silverfox constantly told him how much he loved him and why, assuring him that he was still beautiful.

_Bullshit_, Firesong thought. The burns from Need had healed as much as possible, leaving scars over his face, not enough to cover his whole face, but enough to show what he had endured. He began to shift wanting to get away from Silverfox and away from the pity.

The arm tightened though, and he felt Silverfox's lips dance on the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"It's just...not a good night," Firesong answered, knowing Silverfox would know exactly what he meant.

"Why not?"

Firesong sighed as the Hawk Brother's hands moved over his chest, nails scraping lightly. He knew that Firesong liked a slight pain, not that he knew why. His hand slipped down and gently fondled him to hardness, the other continuing to move over his chest soothingly.

"I'm not here for pity," Silverfox whispered. "I'm here because I am madly in love with you and could never be with another. Banish those dark thoughts from your head, for they are not true."

Firesong didn't speak, instead moaning his lover's name as he leaned back against him, hips moving slowly. Silverfox kept his hand steady and slow, building his pleasure at his own leisure. By the time he was about to climax, Silverfox had manueverd himself so he was on top of the other man, looking into his eyes lovingly before moving down to kiss him. Firesong gasped into the kiss as Silverfox unexpectedly pushed his own arousal into him. The intense feeling of being filled pushed him over the edge and he came forcefully, crying out.

He had never bottomed before Silverfox and he had found that he actually enjoyed the feeling of the man's cock driving in and out of him, wondering why he had never even experimented earlier. Not that it was rough. Silverfox just knew that Firesong liked it hard enough to convince him that he was completely claimed.

"So beautiful," Silverfox murmured, his pace slow but deliberate. "Especially when you're like this, spread beneath me, whimpering."

Firesong wasn't at all surprised when he hardened again; with Silverfox, it was a given that he would come at least twice in one session. He rolled his hips down, moaning as Silverfox nipped his neck.

"Harder please," he panted out, wanting more.

"You sure?" Silverfox murmured, stopping his thrusts and instead rotating his hips to stimulate him inside.

Firesong was rendered speechless as pleasured zipped up and down his spine, back arching. Silverfox's hand returned to Firesong's bucking cock, never returning to his thrusts, at least not until the other man was writhing beneath him in ecstasy. After that reaction though, he began thrusting again, moving his hands to either side of his lover's head to support himself. In a few more moments, he came again, clenching around the cock that penetrated him and almost forcing Silverfox over the edge with him. The other man paused, his length still hard, even as Firesong shuddered, panted, and clenched beneath him.

"You're amazing," he whispered lowly into his lover's ear.

Firesong didn't say anything in response, keeping his eyes closed tightly as his mind screamed that Silverfox was lying to him.

"Open your eyes, dear one. Look at me," Silverfox ordered, voice no louder than a whisper.

Unable to disobey, Firesong did so, staring up into the beautiful silver colored eyes. Eyes that held nothing but complete love. Wordlessly, Silverfox began to pump his hips again, staring down at his lover as he slowly made love to him. More than once, Firesong's eyes almost closed in pleasure before he remembered to keep them open, for both their benefits. He needed to assure himself somehow that Silverfox truly did love him, and looking into the Hawk Brother's eyes, he couldn't doubt it.

His back arched again, Silverfox's name falling from his lips breathlessly as he came again. The other man wasn't far behind this time, unable to hold out as he came within Firesong, gasping. The two lay entwined as they recovered, Silverfox moving only enough to grab a nearby cloth to wipe Firesong clean.

"You always react so beautifully when I am one with you lover," Silverfox said softly as he drew Firesong into his warm embrace. I cannot imagine how you manage to think so stubbornly that you are not gorgeous."

"I..."

"Hush now, beloved. I love you, and I always will. Never forget that."

Firesong laid silently in his embrace, thinking. Silverfox never failed to make him feel cherished but it was not enough to keep dark thoughts at bay. He kissed Silverfox softly, murmured "I love you," and drifted to sleep, hoping one day that the dark thoughts would vanish forever.


End file.
